Random Moments
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: Just Random moments of the prime characters. Requests are opened to anyone.
1. Flaunting Failure

**Idea from my friend Zoe / Zak, her counterpart from my series, which I am working on 'Sal Prince High'. Anyways, let's get to it.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The gang (Humans and Bumble Bee) and I were playing video games while bulkhead and Arcee were eating energon and Ratchet was fixing the ground bridge.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door slammed opened and standing in the doorway with his servo on the doorknob was Optimus Prime. My jaw dropped at what I saw, along with anyone who was looking. Optimus had on a pair of sunglasses and a towel around his waist. "Oh my." I whisper to myself knowing what he would say next.

"I just had seeexxx and it felt so good!" Optimus sang.

Everyone just looked at him in shock at what we heard came out of Optimus' mouth in silence.

The silence ended as Miko and I howl out in laughter before falling to the floor and rolling along the floor. It wasn't long until everyone join in on the laughter.

As quickly as the laughter came it went as a curtain white and purple mech came from behind him causing Arcee and Bulkhead to drop their energon cubes along with the wrench Ratchet had in his servo. "Yo" Megatron said before walking past Optimus.

We all watch the mech leave and eyes (and optics) were back on Optimus.

"Wait, no. I didn't. Aww frag it" Optimus said before walking back to his room.

(*Now I'm mentally scarred for life*) 'Bee beeped and Arcee, Bulkhead, Raf, jack and Ratchet nodded in agreement.

Miko leaned towards me and whispered. "So, we thank Megatron later." I nodded with a smile. "Yes, yes we do."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So, did you like it please comment if you do. Tell me what you guys want next and I'll do it. Anyways thank you for read. See you next time.**


	2. Shocking moments

I walked through the hallways of the Autobots' as I read on my phone that faithful Saturday.

As I continue my way down the hall I began to hear music, I looked up puzzled. Miko wasn't at the base, because of her host parents taken her somewhere, so where in the name of primus is that music coming from?

I followed the music, which leaded me two a large room and stopped at the door. "Bumblebee and Smokescreen are both out, Arcee and Bulkhead are on petrol and the last place I saw Ratchet was in WheelJack's lab'I though as I count off my fingers. "Then who in sweet primus is in here?" I asked aloud before pushing the door open. I jaws dropped to my knees at what was before me.

Never in a million years would I thought I will see this. Optimus and Megatron dancing in suits, and sunglasses, to the song gentleman …..and my I say they did it very well. I slowly raised up my phone and record the beautiful sight before with a bright smile on my face while an evil plan formed out in my head.

Oh thank you primus l making life so sweet too me.

The music ended and I made a run for it before I could get spotted then head for room. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't share this blessing with Miko.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Another story that formed in my head, was kinda hard putting it in words. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. God night.**


	3. Ten Out Ten

Optimus and Megatron sat on the autobot size coach in the empty base. Megatron playing(and enjoying) a one of Raf's vidoegames while Optimus sat next to him reading a datapad. After being bore of reading, Optimus rest the datapad down and giving the videogame his full attention. "What are you playing?"

Megatron shuggle his shoulds. "Not really surebut it got a eigth out of ten rateing."

"Huh, that's a preety good sorce. I buy a game bass on that."

"You gotta go ten outa ten," Megatron said silly. "Ok so you want to know what hap..."

Optimus laughed. "You gotta go ten outa ten" he mincik silly.

Megatron raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"You go to da store and you get ten outa ten" he said continuing the silly voice.

Megatron couldn't help but laugh. "What are you saying?"

"Went and by some meat, at da shack. They say 'This grade A meat'. I tak' it out, I touch it, i strach it. Ten outa ten,"

Megatron continue to laugh at his brother stupid behaver as he tried to focus on the game.

"Bring it home, cook it up with my spices, alittle thyme,"

"Haha, cook it up"

"alittle salt and pepper. I eat it, put it in my mouth and chew," Optimus smiled brigthly and give a tumbs up. "Ten outa ten'

Megatron lauged as oils leaked out of optics. "You're serciously making me laugh rigth now."

"Had to get that out of my system."

Megatron rested a servo on Optimus should as he wiped his optics. "It's good that some part of Orion Pax is still in there. Haha."

Optimus smiled at his brother's words and sat down alittle. It was quiet between them as Megatron continue playing his game. "Can I play?"

"...I'll think about it."


	4. It's Good To See You Having Fun

"You can't be sercious?"

"Oh come on, Miko said itwas fun and Kiki did make it for us."

"No, she made it for you because you where bore and took pity on you."

"Oh, come on Prowler, it would be fun."

"Jazz, I said..."

Jazz pouted as he give his mate big puppy optics. Prowl sighed.

"Fine" he groan.

Jazz's face plate lit up as Prowl said this and quickly grab hold of his servo and dragged him to his chamber. "Come on " he said exictedly.

Few minutes later,

Music and laughing could be heard in the halls as Optimus heard to his chamber. 'Huh?' He made his way to the source of the noise.'Jazz room, why am I not surprise.' he rolled his optics before walking up to the door.

"Come Powler, you can do it"

"would you be quiet" Prowl joked.

Opitmus looked at the door in shock. 'Prowl?' He open the door every so sligth while making sure not to make a sound. The sigth before him made him speehless. Jazz was sitting on breth while Prowl was playing 'JustDance' on the T.V. .

Optimus smile as he saw the huge smile on Prowl's faceplates. It has bin a long time since he saw a smile like that on Prowl. He quietly closed the door and continue on his way. It was good to see Prowl having fun.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**tada, two in one day. Might not be the best but i tried and refusing to sleep at the moment. Hehe. I hope it's to your liking** **ShadowPoisonCrystal. Haha. **

**Might do another one shortly/**

**Melvin:**_** No, you need sleep**_

**Sleep?, what is it?**

**Melvin:**_** You are difficult sometime you know.**_

**That's why you love me. Hehr. See ya everybody. Bye.**


	5. Kitty problems 1

Agent Fowlwer walked into the base mumbling under his breathe. "Prime!" he yelled as he pushed open the door. "Would you like to explain to me why in sam hell that,"

"Meow"

Agent Fowler stop in his tracks as he heard the unusal sound in the autobot's , and now 'cons, base.

"what the, " he said as he looked down two she a white and blue cat at his feet. He blinked.

Once...

Twice...

"Kiki!"

The Afracain-Amercan blonde stumbled into the room almost falling to the floor. "Hey Agent Fowler, when did you get here?"

"Why are there a cat in the base?"

"Cat, what cat?"

"Meow,"

"That cat."

Kiki sighed as she took the cat from his feet. "There is no way I can dodge this one, can I?"

Agent Fowler shooked his head.

Kiki cleared her thorat. "Well, what if I told you that there are like twenty more.

...

...

...

"What!" A.F (got tired) yelled as he pushed pass me and into the main area. His jaw dropped as he scan the room. There were cats everywhere. "Kiki, where did?,"

"They come from anywhere. There was kinda an accident."

**-Previously, like four hours ago.-**

The base was peaceful. Ratchet and ShockWave was fixing the Space Bridge while the others played vidoegame and Optimus and Megatron where talking.

WheelJack stormed through the base sending a great shock in everyone. "Howdy everyone, how ya'll feeling today?"

"We where all fine until you two showed up."

"Oh, I love you to Doc."

Ratchet growled at her comment before getting back to work.

"Miss. West, what do we own the pleasure of your arrival this time?" Megatron said as

"Well, my adorable kitten, I have this little experment i want to try out," I said as I held up a bomb shape object.

Megatron blushed as Optimus chuckled queitly. "I'm sorry Miss. Kiki but what are the rules we made because of last time?"

"But,"

"Kiki."

Kiki sighed. "No experiments, but this one is safe."

"No Kiki"

Kiki pouted before turning back to WheelJack. "Oh come on Prime, there's nothing wrong with and if it helps, I helped her make it."

"WheelJack, that does not make me feel safe at all." WheelJack pouted this time.

"Come on Ki, we'll find something or someone else to test it out on." WheelJack said as he transformed. I walked back over to him before tripping up on a wire.

The bomb like object was since felling through the air. "Hit the deck!" Kiki yelled before quickly getting up and to cover.

As the bomb hit the floor , the room was filled with a light purple smoke and coughs. As the smoke cleared Kiki looked out of the safety of her hiding spot.

Kiki gulped. "Scrap"

**-Now-**

"So that was what happened"

Agent Fowler just looked at her as she finished her stroy before looking down at the blue and white cat in his lap then back at her.

"Is there a cure?"

"Not yet"

"Are you working on it?"

"Yes, but not much was done because I couldn't look after them while I work." kiki said as she give him a smile. It wasn't long before Fowler catch on.

"Oh no, I' not doing it"

"Please, I'll be able to finish it with any problem"

Agent Fowler looked down in his lap again then sighed. "Fine, but you have to clean up any cat dodee, understood."

"Yes sir." Kiki cheered before rushing back to WheelJack human sizes lab.

"Now what to do with you?" Agent Fowler said as he lifted up the cat.

"Meow."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Haha, I hope you guys liked this first part, yes there's a second part. requests are still open to anyone, any thing. See you guys soon. Bye bye. **


	6. Don't touch the Strawberries

**Another request for my friend ShadowPoisonCrystal and I hope you guys like this.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After turning human, which not completely Kiki's fault, the cytronains had understood and got the hand of being humans, even Ratchet. With flaws and all the cytrnians have adiction from normal to yeah-I-could- live-with-that to down right shooking to holy scrap weird.

Understand all of them, Ratchet's drinking problem, Optimus' sweet tooth and countless others, there will be some you'll never see coming.

Kiki walked down stirs as she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then head to te kitchen. "'Morning Megs," Kiki said as she made my way to the fridge.

"Good morning Kiki, sleep well?"

"Yeah, but can ya tell Bulk to stop snoreing."

"But Bulkhead doesn't sleep next or near your room."

"Excatly" Kiki said as she closed the fridge door with a bowl of strawberryies in her hands.

Megatron gulped as he saw them. "Uh, Kiki. I suggest hem you out them back those belong to Starscream."

"Pfft, what he goin' do 'kill me' " She joked before something quickly lapping onto her. "What the frag? Starscream, get off of me."

"Let me tell you something blondy, if you value your life you will never touch me strawberries again. Do. Make. ." the ex-seeker said angrily. Kiki nodded quickly before Starscream tooked the bowl away and into the dinning room.

Kiki sat up and look at Megatron who pertented nothing happened. "I warned you."

She pouted. "now what am I going to eat then."

...

"want me to make you pancakes and an omlette?"

"Yes please"

Megatron got up and began making me something to eat as Kiki sat at the table pouting. "But I bougth them" she whispered


	7. And You Call Yourself Smart

"Kiki!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard Optimus called me from my 'inportant work'. "Yes Prime!"

"Will you come down here please."

I blinked as I thought to myself. "Do I have a choice?"

"...No!"

I pouted as I was forced to stop what I was doing and head downstairs. My eyes widen in shock at what I saw before me. "Oh my god, it's dinousor. Holy shit, what the fuck."

Miko, along with some others, laughed at my reaction as Ratchet rolled his optics. "Yes, yes it is a dinousor. Let your little human brain prosess this wonderful and,which seems to be, shocking sight, for you, so we can get on with our lives." He said but I wasn't listening because I was busy taking in the awesomeness of the green and black dinousor.

I lean towards Megatron. "Where he come from?"

Megatron shugged his shoulders. "I don't know he just came throght your partal and now he's here" I looked back at the dinousor, who smiled.

"Hi, I'm Grimlock"

I lean back to Megatron.

"Uh huh...Can we keep him?"

"No we can not, and Shockwave and WhaeelJack already asked if we could. Prime said no."

"Boo" I pouted.

"So why y'all call me down here?"

Silents fell upon the room as I look around. "We want you to send him back" Acree said breaking the awkwardness in the air. I staired at them before lauging. "You telling me guys couldn't send him back yourselves."

"We would if your machines made any sense." Ratchet hissed.

"Hey my machine make lots of sense. You just ain't smart enough." I said with a smile just to annoy Ratchet and when to turn on the machine. "Here you go Grim, a way home. See you later."

Grimlock staired at me confused, which was adorable, before giving me a wave before leaving.

The base in slients once again.

"Remind me when I see WheelJack that we have something to work on?"

Groans could be heard behind me as I lefted with an evil smile.


	8. Annoying Primus

Primus sat on his throne having a great time reading, chuclking to himself.

Poke.

He looked up from his book very annoyed knowing who was doing this and tried everthing in his power to ingor it.

Poke.

'You can do this, if you ingor it maybe it'll go way'

Poke.

Poke

Poke.

Pok...

"Will you stop that!" Primus yelled at the yellow and black monkey like cytronain.

"...No"

Poke.

Primus sighed. "Kiki, sweetie. Why are you ingoring daddy?"

"Was aked to."

"By who?"

"...Cystal"

Primus' optics narrowed as he heard the fimial name. 'ShadowPoisonCrystal, you will pay for this'

Poke.

'But until then, it's going to be a long nigth' Primus sigthed once again resting down the book knowing he wasn't going to finish it anytime soon.


	9. Don't Touch Ratchet's Scrap

Learning how the internet works, I've learn that it can never turly die. It may stop working for a very, very, very long time but it will always be out there...until someone, like me, finds a way to connent ocne again , and I did just that.

After sneaking onto Cybertron every now and then, I was able to get the internet up and running and connected to my devices, ( I nolonger got to pay for WIFI, yeah.), I was able to search and do bassically anything I did before, Cytronians are just the same as us, found cute animal(I'm calling them that) videoes and so on.

It was boring until...

"Don't touch Ratchet's scrap?" I asked quietly before i shugged my shoulders. "It won't kill me would it." I said as I clicked it.

A Young Ratchet came acros the screem with a smile oin his faceplate. "I'm scared now."

**"Hello, I'm here with an issuce that is very close to my spark, an issuce that effects me, and millions like me everyday. My message is simple. DOn't touch me scrap"**

"Wait what."

**"We live in a world where billons of people go everyday without touching my scrap, why can't you be one of them?" **He peaused**. "You alone have the power to stop touching my scrap because your the one touching my scrap. Infact research indicates by the simple act of touching your scrap and only scrap, we can eradicate the issuse of you touch my scrap almost immediately." ** He said as he place stick notes with his name on them on objects inside the room.

**"With one credit a day, I made a stack on credits and put them on my dresser, it fall over so I know you're touching my scrap."**

"I'm getting the feeling that he's talking about WheelJack."

**"Don't touch my scrap!, I'll set up a camera," **He said as he hold up a small camera. **"Don't think I won't, I woke up in the middle of the nigth and it was dark but I could see you touching my scrap, who else would it be." ** He said once again covering objects with his name on them. **"Your scrap," ** he said as he pionted to a berth with red and black sheets before pionting to a white and red one.** "My scrap."**

"...Maybe not WheelJack then" I said as i shugged my shoulders.

**"Stop touching my scrap now and you'll receive this camedural tod bag. Then it will be your scrap and you can touch it literally when ever you want." **He said as he smiled sweetly as he held up a small bag with. 'DON'T TOUCH MY SCRAP' sowed in as a phase popped up at the bottom of the screem. 'Don't call. Just stop touching my scrap.'

**"Join me and together we can create a world where people keep their servoes to themselves."** He said as he divieded the room with blue tape.

**"You know who you are, sericously, who tought you manners. Have some repect" **He said angrily.

The video ended and I looked up from the screen. "Well, this explains a lot, " I said before looking into midair. "Wanna tell me who Ratchet's talking about, leave a comment"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**What did we learn today**

**Everyboby: Don't Touch Ratchet's shit**

**Exactly. Review.**


	10. Messing With Trion

Alhpa Trion whistled to himself as he push a cart of datapad through the library that nigth uncertain of what would happen next.

Laugher echo throught the room sending a chill down Ahlpa Trion's spine. 'Ratchet must had finish something impossible again' he thougth as remembered the Ratchet's office wasn't very far from here and his voice tends to travel when exicted.

This time, instead of laugher it was a low chuckle. "I asure you Alhpa Trion, that I am no Ratchet."

"Who's there ? Show yourself!" He cammonded as he draw his sword.

"Aww,you've forgotten all about me? I'm hurt. I remember you though." said the voice as it came in veiw.

Alhpa Trion felt his spark sink as he a Huge showdow appeared with bright purple optics. Fimilar Brigth Purple Optics. "U-Uincron?"

"Haha, I see you remember and now, it is time to met your creater."

"No."

"Say farewell to the world of the living dear friend."

Screams of Alhpa trion filled the library as the shadow attacked him before he fell to the ground. That was when everything went black.

...

...

"Trion. Alhpa Trion, sir."

Alhpa Trion graoned as he came to. "Where, where am I?"

"The med bay sir. Are you alrigth? When I found you in a pool of enerygon unconscious. Ratchet said it was due to a spark attack."

Ahlpa Trion groaned as he shock his helm. "I'm alright." He said as he got up and head for the door. "Tell Ratchet thst I'm going back to work." The younger bot noddded as the elder left.

As the youngling was certain the elder was gone she smiled. "Is that okay unlce Unicron?"


	11. Sick Time

"There is no way I'm doing this."

"Neither do I but do you see me complaining?"

"I am not doing this"

"You will or do perfer her little spark to just burn out?"

...

...

"Let just get this over with"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey there sweet spark are you alrigth." Primus said as he rushed over to his daugther's berth side.

"Yeah " yeah she said before coaghing.

Uincron rolled his optics. "Can we do this so I could go home please" he said as he cross his arms.

TimeMonkey nodded with a small smile. "Good now let get this over with."

The lucky star theme began to play before the two began to dance and Time tried very hard not to laugh at her father and her uncle because she be killed by her uncle.

'I wonder how long it took them to remember all of this?' she though as she giggled alittle.

The music ended and time clapped. "Yay, again"

"Oh pit no. Once is enough." Unicron said before he turned from the door. "You tell Crystal about this I'll disown you." He said as he lefted and muttered "The things I do for family."

TIme smiled at Primus as he rubbed her helm. "It's good to see your getting better now get so rest." He said before he left as well.

"Ah, it good to be sick."


	12. My Little Pony

SoundWave walked down the halls that nigth rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he head for the kitchen. He wasn't dressed usually, he did not had on his visors nor the computer around his neck just his boxers and a very messy bed head.

"My little pony, use wonder what friendship could be."

'What?' He though has he came to a stop.

"'Case you're my best friend."

SoundWave tip- teoed queitly into the dinning (of kiki's house) to see a big, soft-lookig, fluffy white blanket on the coach watching the semi-famous T.V. series 'My Little Pony' was showing. 'Smokescream is still up?' SoundWave looked up at the clock which was reading eleven : thiry. 'No, he would've crash hours ago and BumbleBee's not here, Kiki is also asleep. So then who?'

A low giggle came from the white blanket making SoundWave's eyes widen in sursprie.

SoundWave quickly made his way his waay closer to the coach with out making a sound. "Lord Megatron?"

The white blanket turned to face SoundWave. "S-SoundWave, what are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same my Lord," SoundWave turned to the television again. "I never knew were a Brony mi lord."

A blush appeared on Megatron's cheeks as he quickly turn away from SoundWave who smiled. "It's cute."

"Be queit at once." Megatron hissed.

SoundWave jumpped over the chair and sat down before pulling Megatron into his lap making him yelp at the sudden movement. "You're cute." He whispered against one of Megatron's sensetive ears.

Megatron's blush darken. "I'm not cute and let me go"

"You're rigth, you're not cute,"

"Good, now let me..."

"You're freaking adorable." SoundWave said before nuzzleing the shoeter male's neck. Megatron pouted as he gave up knowing he had lose the war. When Soundwave is tried he was very hard to talk to.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Now before you all come at me with ya pitch fork and ya thores, let me say this I am not the only one who destried SoundWave's badass nuture many before me did and I just follow suit because I love that sondwave. hehe. I also love the MegaWave pairing but like it better with uke Megatron,(Blame devientarat and ebay...and those who wrote bottom!Megatron on archives) he's so short and . Aways, hope you guys liked it.**


	13. Optimus Reads

Optimus was looking though on my laptop because, well beileve it or not, bored."Wonder if Kiki has anything to read." he said to himself as looked through her favorite list and something coaught his eye. "Remake Frozen Spark by ShadowPosionCrystal. Wonder what's that about."

As he began to read, his eyes suddenly widen. "Megatron as Elsa..." he read alound before laughing at the thpough. Tears rolled down his face as he continue to laugh. "What are you laughing at Prime?" asked a voice behind him.

"K-Kiki, why didn't you tell th-that there's a story where Megs's Elsa?"

"What?...Are you reading my list again?"

Opitmus nodded as he wiped the teares from his cheeks. "Classic."

Kiki smiled as she turned away. "You won't be laughing when you read chapter three." She said as she left. Optimus gaved her a confuse look before shrugging it off.

A few moments later,

"What?!, I can dance and how in primus did Elita and I became the dukes of westlington."

Kiki smiled at Prime shocking discovery and continue making lunch. "Ah miserable prime. Everything is rigth in the world."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Remake Frozen Spark is a Transforers Frozen AU which I enjoy ever much. I just had to do this okay. Go read it. Bye for now.**


	14. Primus Reads

It was peacful in the household in the sky. Primus was sitting at the talbe with his daugther's laptop while Unicron sat on the coach no to far away from him reading a datapad. Why was Unicron here, let us jus say that he is a little ashame of going home because of his housemates.

Being bored, Primus being reading one of the many stories TimeMonkey left opened. "Remake Frozen Spark. What's this?"

"Is it by ShadowPisionCrystal?" Unicron asked not looking up from his datapad.

"Yes."

"Don't read it."

"Why?"

Unicron turned to face his little brother(1) with a Are-You-Sericous look. "Crystal and fanfiction brother, may i need to say more?"

"...,but I want read it" Primus answered as he pouted gaving big puppy eyes. Unicron groaned in annoyance.

"Fine go ahead, I try to be helpful and this is how I am repaid." Unicron hissed before turning back his datapad.

Primus just smiled as he began to read.

A feww moments later,

"Megatron as Elsa," Primus looked up. "Unicron, they human in this story, Right?"

"Yes."

The though of a young human Megatron dress as a prince flash thougth Primus helm. "Aww, that's cute."

Unicorn turned back to Primus in confuseeion. "What?"

"Come on think about it, like really think about it. A little boy with brigth big purple eyes with short white hair dressed in the cutest little suit." Unicorn though for a moment.

"Meh." He said agreeing slight.

"Meh, it's down right adorable."

"You hang around her daugther way to much."

Primus rolled his eyes at his brother comment before reading once again. " Black Arachna is adorable thou."

"Indeed." Unicron agreed.

The slight coos and awws went on as Primus continue to read the first chapter unti Primus optics widen. "What?"

"What's worng? Oh, you got to chapter two."

Primus nodded.

"You see I warned you." Unicron said with a smile.

"Aww, why am I the queen, I'm more suited as a king."

"Wait the fact that we're married does shock you?"

"...I've seen werider."

"Okay."

"Byt serciously, you could have wore the dress."

"really, picture me in a dress"

Primus broke down in laugther at the though. Unicron faceplates when dark purple. "Be quite you." He said as he throw a chair pilow at Primus which missed.

Primus continue reading on before...

"What?!"

"What?"

"We died?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Have you not seen frozen?"

"Yeah"

"The thousand and tweleve diseny animated cartoon?"

"No. Wait, you have."

Unicron blushed once again before looking back down to the datapad. "Time wanted to go and you wheren't here to take her."

"No, you just wanted to go, didn't you brother." Unicron staied quite refuseing to answer. Primus laughed once again. Primus got up and sat down next to his brother and poked his faceplates. "You big softie."

"Be quite."

Silents fell through the room as Primus reached for the remote. "SteelJaw makes a good Hans thou" Unicron said quitely .

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**there you go Crystal. I would have done this sooner but me internet was down because of the phone.**


	15. Up Dog

Megatron stood over Prime as he held his sword in the hand as he had a foot on the prime's chest plates. "Finally, after all these vorns i had finally brought you to your knees." He chuckles before pointing the sword at the prime's beaten faceplates.

"Any last words?"

The Prime looked into his optics with a serious look. "Up dog?"

….

….

Megatron looked at him puzzled. "What?" Optimus chuckled.

"Up dog."

"What the frag is up dog?"

In mere minutes the prime broke down in laughter as Megatron's optics widen.

"Get it. Up dog? What is up dog?" the prime said through his laughter making the warlord groan for a moment before chuckling.

"Sweet Unicorn I hate you." Megatron said laughing a little.

The laughing carry on for a few more minutes until awkward silence.

"Soooo, you still wanna kill me?"

"Nah "

"You sure because you still got an advantage."

"Yeah I got my reasons." Megatron smiled and put his sword away before taking off to the sky. "Decepticons retreat." he commanded to his shoulders.

'There's a little part of Orion there after all.' He thought to himself as he smile


End file.
